Voia Vanderbelt
Voia is the "youngest" member of the Vanderbelt family. Her epithet allows her to enter The Shadowrealm, which over time morphed her into the being that she is now. She appears as a strange demon stonehead with a purple crystal as an eye and only facial feature, while her body consists exclusively of shoulder plates, floating gauntlets, and a shadowy cape. Otherwise, she floats around like an apparition, or some shit. She also gained a never-ending desire to eat everything, and the ability to do so despite the lack of mouth. Despite being only eight years old in Earth time, Voia is actually 3012 years old due to how time flows differently in The Shadowrealm. She still acts like an eight year old, as she's incredibly naive. She often idolizes her older sister Cynthia. Powers Voia, again, has the ability to planeswalk into the Shadowrealm and back at will. She can also dissolve into shadow, move through walls, and possess objects. These facets of her character haven't been explored in her kit. Voia's powers include her being able to consume things for stamina and bonuses as a free action. She also has various shadow-based powers, able to have the shadow of someone do something they did the previous round. She can summon shadow-y chains and manipulate them freely, as well as radically increase the size of a shadow and consume everything in the area, which is partly inspired from Hope (her best friend)'s powerset and kit.. Being the impressionable child she is, Voia can also summon little "Shadow worms" and capitalize on her targets greatest fear with an ability to drag the target into their shadow, which is a reference to both Venus and Cynthia Vanderbelt. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 22 Her first canon appearance, Voia mysteriously appeared in DBA because she was curious what all the hubbub was about. She spent a lot of time being creepy as hell, and confusing everyone as to her relation to Venus since no one was around to clarify her LIES, nor explain the truth about the Vanderbelt household. - Episode 23 In this episode Voia appeared with Venus, as their mother thought it would be a fun bonding experience (although more likely it was an attempt to mess with Venus). She spent most of her time eating the airship and being generally annoying like all eight year olds. It didn't help that as Tyrone's first episode he wrought down absolute unholy fury onto the match and the party eventually caused a nuclear-level explosion, completely destroying Venus' fun gimmick. She did not have the mind to deal with Voia's bullshit that day. - Episode 25 Voia again appeared as a player character for this PvE against Skarf and her posse. Not much of note, she continued to be a normal child. - Episode 28 In this episode the party is invited to the Vanderbelt household for Christmas dinner. But uh oh, Voia ate all the furniture and decorations! That's not normal! As such she's the primary catalyst for the conflict of the episode even if by accident. Some of the players manage to get her to cough up some furniture but not all of it. In a skirmish before this episode, Voia was thematically inverted by Alexis, causing her to gain light powers with which to craft the legendary blade Soduhamu. It's so powerful that if you aren't properly trained in using it, you will likely take more damage or die than your opponent, especially if you try to use its full power. This artifact was made canon when a Cam Clone found it behind a painting. As a side note, Voia was adorable in her inverted angel form. - Episode 34 Voia appeared on the enemy team for this match of Hollistic Baseball, supposedly by asking Cynthia to join. She would have been effective if the game didn't just devolve into Danganronpa. She was a prime suspect for the murder, as Apple? had been eaten alive and Voia has a bad habit of eating literally anything. - Episode 35 Voia was around the table with Robbie and Morpheus, playing a game of... something. Voia at least was gambling with Go Fish. They collectively got the idea of telling their "almost got 'em" stories about when they almost got the DBA heckos. Voia's was the middle story, and involved her "kidnapping" Venus by asking her to stay in her room for a bit in her first amateur attempt at actual villainy. The party, concerned for Venus' well being, confronted her in the first actual boss fight against her. She possessed suits of armor and grew to a massive size to fight the enemies, eventually warping Emrick to Venus' room where she found out Voia's sneaky little plan, eventually getting her busted. However, Voia frequently embellished the story and gave herself a super duper cool and powerful Overclass that she doesn't have, making the validity of the story highly questionable. - Episode 38 Voia and her friend Silica decide to have a massive family bonding experience by inviting some of their sisters to one of Silica's realms and play some wacky games. Silica gives Voia the nickname Aovix, which she cherishes and insists is her new name for the rest of the episode. Aovix also acts as a brief middle combat in a bouncy house, as well as the stand in for Bowser in their Mario Party recreation. She ends up ruining the economy with Communism, like, twice. At two separate points she is attacked by her role model Cynthia, once physically for being annoying, and once emotionally out of boredom. Aovix begins to question whether Cynthia is really someone to look up to after this. - Episode 44 Voia technically appeared as a construct of Venus' mind, being corrupted by the Shadow-Cynthia's influence. This was symbolic of how Venus felt that Cynthia's influence was corrupting the young, impressionable shadow-demon. After a while, Cynthia slipped up and lost control over the beast, and despite her best attempts never properly got it back. Voia returned to her original form, and told Venus that she was "Always my favorite sister!" Before "Teleporting away." It's unknown of this is a genuine opinion Voia holds, or wishful thinking from Venus. - Episode 50 Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters